You Can Bring Me Flowers
by FloatingAmoeba
Summary: Post-ep for 7x15 'Two Weddings'. Lilly hates weddings, until Scotty does his best to change her mind.


A/N So after I received a kinda rude message from somebody about how 'disappointed' she was in my recent lack of Cold Case FanFiction, I decided I really better get my ass in gear and finish some of the ones I have waiting. It's a post ep for 'Two Weddings', so if you haven't seen that, there might be slight spoilers. And it's a little rushed, LOL, but I hope you enjoy it anyway! :]

Disclaimer: I don't own Cold Case - after seeing the promo for tomorrow's episode, I don't know whether that's a good thing or not...

* * *

Lilly hated weddings. More importantly, she didn't _understand _weddings.

A piece of paper and a twisted piece of metal weren't symbols of love. If you were in love, you knew it – you didn't need meaningless objects to show devotion and desire and forever.

But, she admitted, seeing Louis and his new bride share their first dance together was definitely worth putting herself through the torture of wearing heels.

Plus the attention from Scotty all night hadn't hurt.

A soft hand cupped her elbow, and Lilly turned.

"Hey, Boss," she said with a smile. Stillman glanced down at the flowers in her hands.

"Still holding that thing?"

Her smile turned wistful, almost sad, and she shrugged one shoulder. "Just can't seem to let it go."

Stillman tilted his head, chuckling as Lilly squirmed under his seemingly all-knowing gaze.

"Think you can release it for one dance?"

With a slight roll of her eyes, the blonde detective set the bouquet on a nearby table, feeling her boss' hand guiding her towards the dance floor.

"So you look nice," Stillman said suddenly. She gave him a strange look, her brow creasing.

"...thank you?"

"You really made an effort," he continued, and suddenly Lilly wasn't too certain she liked where this conversation was heading.

"Boss?" she questioned as he spun her around.

"It's a shame," he went on, doing his level best not to make the mistake of looking into her curious blue eyes, "that there aren't any nice single men you know that could have come with you."

Stealing a glance at the woman he was dancing with, Stillman chuckled at how wide her eyes had grown.

"Oh wait," he said, lowering his voice, "how about Sc...?"

Whether it was fate or just really good timing, Lilly would never know.

"Mind if I cut in, boss?"

At the voice from her shoulder, she couldn't help but grin, biting her bottom lip just as Stillman gave her a knowing smile.

"She's all yours, Scotty."

Lilly tried not to laugh at how true that statement was, but then Scotty was sliding his arm around her waist, taking hold of her hand, and all power of logical thought disappeared.

"What are you laughin' about?" her partner asked, loving the way her eyes sparkled as she looked up at him.

"Nothing important," she replied, and the whole wedding reception seemed to fade away until Lilly could have sworn it was just them.

Scotty was silent for a while, his thumb absently tracing circles on her back. A crooked smile curved the corner of his mouth.

"Saw you dancin' wit' Curtis."

She tried not to let the satisfaction show on her face, going for confused and innocent.

"You, uh, you got a problem with that?"

"Don't play dumb with me, Rush," Scotty warned in a low voice, but the overall threatening effect was ruined by the smirking lines at the corner of his eyes.

"If it makes you feel better," Lilly began gently, feeling her body align with his as they danced, "I'd dance with you any day."

Scotty grinned, his face moving close to hers. "You hittin' on me, Rush?"

"What do you think?"

His smile widened. "I think...we're dressed up in these stupid clothes an' it's messin' wit' your head."

"Stupid clothes?" she echoed in amusement, "Is there something wrong with my dress?"

Scotty felt his grin falter at the teasing glint in her eye.

"No. No, I mean...you look...no."

She shook her head, and Scotty pulled her tighter against him.

"What are we doin', Lil?" he murmured into her ear. Lilly sighed.

"I don't know. That one night..."

"Was amazin'," Scotty interrupted, pleased when her smile returned, "but what are we doin' **now**?"

She let her head rest lightly against his.

"It's...difficult. That night you took me home after First Thursday's, and we..."

He grinned at the blush that was rising in her cheeks. "We did."

Lilly fell silent, until she tightened her hold on his hand.

"That night changed things, didn't it?"

Inwardly jumping for joy, Scotty shrugged casually.

"I ain't gonna lie. Yeah, it did."

"You _can't_ lie," Lilly pointed out with a laugh.

"Sure I can," he replied, his dark eyes locked on hers.

"No, you can't," Lilly went on, her teasing voice dropping to a level so low it made something stir at the pit of his stomach, "because whenever you lie, you get the smallest dimple. Right..." Standing still, the blonde detective leant in, her lips barely touching the corner of his mouth, "There."

His breath caught, his hands tightening around her waist. "Lilly..."

She backed away, but only so that she could lift her uncertain blue eyes to his. He stared at her, unable, or maybe just unprepared, to read her expression.

"You know," he began, swallowing hard, "these weddin' things. Ain't it tradition that if you don't got a date...you're meant to hook up with someone?"

There was a flash of emotion in her eyes that brightened them for a moment, and a relieved smile appeared on her face.

"I think so," Lilly admitted with a shy smile.

"An' I don't know about you," he continued, "but I ain't too keen on hookin' up with a stranger."

"Me neither."

He didn't stop until there was less than a hair's breadth between their lips.

"So what do ya say, Rush? Fancy bein' my weddin' date?"

Lilly let her fingers slide through his hair as she pulled him closer, her smile widening to a grin.

"I do."

* * *

So what did ya think? I hope it was okay - I'm not too confident, LOL. If you have a moment, please leave me a review! I always have such a great time hearing what you guys think.


End file.
